nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rabbit Whisperer
'"The Rabbit Whisperer" '''is the second Special of the 2016 Specials and the 182nd episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on January 13, 2016. This was the last episode to be narrated live. Coincidentally, it was also the first to have original material published online without being aired live. In the episode, one of the newly elected Secretaries of Main Street threatens to unravel VMK's recently-constructed society. Outgoing Secretary Sasha turns to a woman on Main Street to aid in thwarting his plot. The Episode LIBRARY OF ORRUPT JANUARY 18, EIGHT YEARS AFTER GHOST GENOCIDE The Secretaries of Main Street, husband and wife Brandon and Sasha, smiled as the two men entered the Library, accompanied by the standard Castle guards. "Your Excellencies," one guard said, "May I present the Secretaries Elect of Main Street, Myth Odyssey and Isaac Imolat." Myth and Inferno shook hands with their soon-to-be predecessors. "President Gallifreyan could not be here today," Brandon said to Myth and Inferno, "She's conducting training with her own successor." "Yes," Isaac said, "Please give Mr. Runkashell our congratulations." "Oh, that won't be necessary," Sasha said with a smile, "You can tell Rhys yourself at the inauguration tomorrow!" "Big day," Brandon said, "Are you two nervous?" "N--" Myth began, but Isaac cut him off. "Not particularly," he said, "We won the election with a sizable margin of the votes. The public loves us." Sasha smiled politely and tried to ignore the pretentious tone in his voice. The margin was not sizable at all and the losing pair had been a close friend of Sasha's. She had campaigned for them. She and Brandon did not run, having reached the end of the eight-year term limit. Sasha had no problem with Isaac and Myth, but they certainly did not fit the archetype of civil servants. Myth owned an influential construction and architecture company that had proposed to redesign Main Street and update its infrastructure if Myth was elected to the ticket. Isaac was the heir to a powerful jewelry dynasty, called Inferno Gems. Their trick was to extract gemstones from the mouths of active volcanoes. The family became exponentially rich when they retrieved thousands of rocks from the volcano in Erut Nevda before it erupted, skyrocketing the prices. The two were engaged and have been thus for six years, almost as long as Sasha and Brandon have served as Secretaries of Main Street under President Gallifreyan. The first President of VMK. Together, Myth and Isaac were one of the richest couples in VMK. But on top of that, they were one of the most popular. Sasha was snapped out of her thoughts by Brandon demonstratively waving his hands. "...an entire segment of the Kingdom! Although I really don't know why we call it a Kingdom if we have no monarchy..." "Are there any overbearing questions?" Sasha asked Myth and Isaac, interrupting her husband. "Yes," Myth said in his quiet, yet confident voice, "I've always wondered which of you attended the Cabinet meetings at the Castle. I heard you can only have one representative from each..." "Don't be ridiculous!" Isaac said, giving Myth a kiss, "We can both go!" "Indeed you can," Brandon said, "What you've heard is just a rumor. Co-Secretaries means exactly that. Togetherness." "Madam Secretary," Isaac said to Sasha, "If you don't mind my asking, how far along are you?" Sasha blushed and looked down at her bulging stomach. "Six months," she said. "Do you know a gender, yet?" Myth asked with excitement. "Boy," Brandon said, "Our third." "Congratulations!" Myth exclaimed. "Was your pregnancy the reason for your stepping down?" Isaac asked. "Isaac!" Myth reprimanded, "That's rude!" Sasha was taken back. It most certainly was rude. "No, Isaac," Sasha said, "If you remember our Constitution, I can only serve two terms. Which I have." "Unless," Isaac said, "The President declares a state of emergency, requiring the Secretaries to be frozen in their positions." Sasha blinked. "Well, yes," she said, "But we hope that never happens." Isaac smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. "Yes," he said, "Of course." The awkward pause that followed was interrupted by Sasha's aide, who brought a notice instructing the Secretaries-elect to join the others in the Forecourt to rehearse the inauguration. Myth and Isaac left with final waves. "What an ass," Sasha said. She quickly corrected herself. "I mean Isaac is an ass. Myth was very sweet." "It really is too bad our friends didn't win," Brandon said in agreement, "Shirin and Spencer would have made excellent Secretaries." The aide returned. "Sir," she said to Brandon, "The Cult is waiting." Sasha groaned as she hugged Brandon. "Why did they have to call you for this mission? I don't want to stand alone at the inauguration tomorrow." "It's only a two day mission to the ruins of the Gingerbread Empire," Brandon said, "That's all. We just want to check some things out. Bring back supplies." "Who else is going?" Sasha asked. "Grant..." Brandon said in deep thought, "Nutty...Niall...and several others. I don't know for sure. It's a mandatory calling for me. Can't refuse. Can't negotiate. I would know. I was the head of Tsereve once." Sasha pretended to be incredibly impressed. "I'll see you in two days," Brandon said, grabbing his coat, "Stay out of trouble." "I'll keep the kids out of trouble," Sasha said, "Including this one." She indicated her stomach. Brandon laughed and kissed his wife. "Enjoy the inauguration!" TOWN SQUARE TWO HOURS LATER Sasha ate her lunch alone on one of the park benches facing the Library. At the end of the street, close to the Forecourt, castle officials were preparing the inaugural decorations and seating. In the Esplanade, parade barriers were being propped up. "Ma'am?" Sasha's aide said from behind her. She handed Sasha a letter. It had dirt smeared on the back. No return address. "What is this?" Sasha asked. The aide shrugged. "It passed safety and security," she said, "It's addressed to you. Labeled urgent." Sasha opened the letter. Her heart began racing. "Thank you, Emily," Sasha told her aide and hurried down the street. PET EMPORIUM The bell clinked when Sasha entered. The pet shop was well-kept and smelled pleasant, despite its business operation. "Hello?" Sasha called nervously. She tried to sound more casual. "Yes?" Sasha whirled around with a shriek. A woman was behind her. Her smile fell the moment Sasha screamed. "Goodness!" she said, "I'm sorry! Didn't mean to scare you...your Excellency. Oh wow. What an honor! How can I help you?" "I'm looking for someone," Sasha said, collecting herself. "That's sweet," Erin said, "I like to think of my animals as people too. What species are you looking for?" "Oh," Sasha said, "Not an animal. I'm looking for a woman. Erin Macaroni." The woman's face brightened. "You found her." "Oh!" Sasha said, partly with relief and partly with dread, "I wish I could be here on better circumstances..." Erin looked concerned. She sat on a stack of dog food bags. "Do you know Isaac Imolat?" Sasha asked. Erin's face flickered for a second. "Of course," she said, "He's our newly elected Secretary. Him and Myth." "Yes," Sasha said, "But you see...I received this today...I need to know if it is true." Sasha handed Erin the dirt-stained letter. "Your Excellency," Erin read aloud, "I cannot sign this letter for fear of my own identity being revealed. That being said, I know what you hid in Erut Nevda. Now you should be able to trust me. You should know that Isaac Imolat has dastardly intentions to destroy VMK and rise to power. He has already betrayed Myth by cheating on him with a woman who runs a pet store downtown. Her name is Erin Macaroni. Talk to her." "It's unsigned," Sasha said, "I can't go to the source. The inauguration is a day away. I need to know if anything in that letter is true. What do you know?" "Nothing," Erin said, "I've never met Isaac Imolat personally. The letter lies." She tossed it back at Sasha. "Do you want a pet or not?" Sasha was about to say something, when the bell clattered. "Excuse me," Erin said and moved around the fish tanks to the front door. Sasha was about to fold up the letter and leave, when Erin yelped. The sound was stifled instantly. As if a hand had been clamped over her mouth. Sasha ran to the front door. Isaac Imolat was there, holding Erin at gunpoint. Sasha stumbled backward in horror. "Isaac..." she gasped, "What are you..." "Quiet," he said and pointed the gun at Sasha. And fired. BASEMENT THREE HOURS LATER Sasha awoke to darkness. Her eyes eventually adjusted to the abyss and she deduced she was in a basement. There were no windows. Erin was spreadeagled on the ground. Sasha hurried over, horrified she could be injured or worse... "Where are we?" Erin mumbled, rolling over. Sasha breathed in relief. "Isaac got us," Sasha said. She felt the part of her shoulder that was sore. "He must have shot with a tranquilizing gun." Sasha then scrunched her eyebrows. "The question is why. He clearly came to the shop for you. But why? You said nothing happened between you two. And why would he shoot me? Unless..." Erin just stared. "He's going to kill us," Sasha said, "Start talking." Erin gulped. She sat on the floor, looking sad. "Isaac has been blackmailing me for three years," Erin said, "When I first started the pet shop, I used to take in dogs that had rabies and other vile diseases and treat them. One day, Isaac came in with his first boyfriend. They accidentally opened the gate to the back room and..." Erin paused to gain her breath. "And one of the rabid dogs attacked Isaac's boyfriend. The guy died from disease." "That was their fault!" Sasha cried, "He blames you?" "I've been paying him monthly," Erin said, "To stop him from airing bad publicity and putting me out of business. That pet shop is all I have." "Isaac is wealthy," Sasha said, "I'm amazed he resorts to such low activities like blackmail." Erin smirked. "Isaac isn't wealthy," she said, "His jewelry empire failed almost overnight. People don't want fake rocks from the volcano of Erut Nevda. He's been running a fake business for the past 12 months. He's using Myth for his money." She shrugged. "I didn't vote for them." "What does he want then?" Sasha asked, "If he's using Myth for his money, he's using him for his power too." She snapped her fingers. "He was in the Library a few hours ago! He seemed intrigued by the Cabinet Freezing stratagem used during states of emergency. You don't think..." "Look," Erin said, "Isaac is slime. Human slime. I wouldn't be surprised if he was after the Presidency." "Not MY President," Sasha snapped, "Rhys is staying exactly where he is." "It's usually wealth he's after," Erin said, "He told me once he wants to become he wealthiest citizen in VMK. Buy a TARDIS." "TARDISes are fictional!" Sasha said adamantly, protecting the Mailman. Erin laughed. "He's crazy." The basement door swung open and Isaac Imolat himself strutted down the stairs. He stood in front of the two women, legs spread and arms clasped behind his back. "Where are we?" Sasha demanded. "My house," Isaac said, "The Cult of Gallifrey is coming to get you." Sasha stared. "I'm sorry?" "The Cult of Gallifrey," Isaac repeated, "is coming to get you. I understand that you want to leave." "You're just going to let us go?" Erin asked. "Well," Isaac said, "I told them I went to the pet shop to pick up some dog food when I found the two of you passed out. I took you to the hospital, but Sasha told me to bring you here instead." "WHAT?!" Sasha exploded. "And you will confirm that story," Isaac said, glaring at Sasha, "or else." "I love empty threats," Sasha said, "So much. But maybe you want to add some nouns and verbs to that threat. Or else." Isaac smiled and gestured to the stairs. Erin and Sasha followed Isaac upstairs. "Isaac?" a familiar voice called from the upper level of the house," Is Sasha here?" "Yes!" Isaac said, "They just woke up!" Myth descended the stairs to the kitchen where Sasha and Erin now stood, looking bewildered. It was dark outside. "Anything to drink?" Myth asked politely. "Just water," Erin and Sasha said simultaneously. Myth got glasses and filled them, handing them to Sasha and Erin in turn. "Laundry's ready," Isaac said to Myth, "Go fold it." "Okay," Myth said and went back up the stairs. Isaac placed his hands on the kitchen counter and smiled at the women. "Here's the deal," he said, "When the Cult of Gallifrey arrives, you tell them what I told you to say. Or else this..." Isaac put a note on the counter and slid it toward Sasha. Her heart leapt. It was the anonymous tip. She had it on her in the pet shop when Isaac tranquilized her. "It seems someone is looking out for you, Sasha," Isaac said, "I have no idea what you hid in the Erut Nevda jungles. I don't know who could have sent this. But I did some digging of my own. And believe me, my connections are vast." "What did you find?" Sasha said with a roll of her eyes. All her records were clean. She knew that. "What I found," Isaac said, pacing menacingly, "was a photograph. On your wedding day." Sasha gasped in fake horror. "NO!" she feigned. "I thought you would react that way," Isaac said, "But what if I said it was your first wedding?" Sasha's face fell. Noah. "That story," Isaac said, "could get out. Sasha, the incest bride." Erin stared in wonder. Sasha looked down at the tile floor. "Fine," she said. She had no choice. She couldn't possibly let that story leak. That was behind her. "What about me?" Erin said, "Frankly I'm done with the blackmail and all. So you can't stop me from going out and telling the world you kidnapped us." "Oh I don't know," Isaac said, "I think I can spin a simple beastiality story, don't you?" "You're sick," Erin spat. There was a knock at the door and Myth ran downstairs to answer it. Two Cult of Gallifrey agents came inside. "Goodbye, Isaac," Sasha said, "As I said before, I'm not a huge fan of empty threats. So listen to this: you will regret every move you made today. I will see to that. Don't get too excited for that inauguration tomorrow morning. I will do everything in my power to stop you from taking that podium." "Good luck," Isaac fired back. Sasha and Erin left the premises. LIBRARY OF ORRUPT 3:00am "He's here," Erin said, looking out the windows, "He just parked the car." "Perfect," Sasha said, "is he alone?" "Yes," Erin said after a pause. There were four knocks on the door. Sasha opened it and Myth walked in, looking excited. "Hello!" he chirped. "Hello," Sasha said with less enthusiasm, "Thank you for coming." "Oh yeah," Myth said, "of course! I had no idea that Secretaries had late-night initiations!" "Tradition," Sasha lied, "Isaac didn't follow you right? His initiation is tomorrow with Brandon." "He didn't even see me leave," Myth said proudly, "He's usually very alert." "Good work, then," Sasha said, "but I'm afraid I lied to you. There is no initiation." Myth frowned. "Then...why..." "Your fiancé is a fraud," Erin nearly shouted, "He kidnapped us today!" "What..." "He shot us with tranquilizer darts!" Erin cried, "Then threw us in your basement and threatened to expose Sasha's....secret...and frame me for banging animals!" "Is this part of the initiation?" Myth asked quietly, "Because it isn't funny." "No," Sasha said, "it's neither. Isaac did all the things Erin just mentioned. I wanted to warn you. Tomorrow the Cult of Gallifrey will arrest him for his crimes and he will be forced to relinquish his elected seat. But you are still due to be married. If you go through with it, he'll take all your money." "And I"ll take his..." Myth said, clearly in denial. "He has none!" Erin said angrily, "He lost all of it!" Myth shook his head. "I don't know why you're telling me all this. All these lies. I...I'm going to go home. Please don't tell lies about my family again." Myth left in a hurry. Erin threw a book across the room. "DAMNIT!" she shouted, "That asshole is going to take power and kill us both!" "As far as threats against this country go," Sasha said, "this one is quite minor. He has no power over us." The door opened. And Isaac walked in. "Fantastic," Erin said, throwing her hands in the air. "That was really stupid of you both to tell Myth about our meeting today." "Was it?" Sasha said. Isaac flipped open a lighter. "It looks like the Library is going to suffer a tragic accident." Isaac picked up the book Erin threw and lit it on fire. "Time to bring a raging inferno to VMK," Isaac said dastardly, "Goodbye you two." "ISAAC!" Isaac whirled around. Myth was standing in the doorway, incredulous. He was holding a fire extinguisher. He quickly exterminated the fire. "What are you doing?" Myth asked incredulously, "Burning books in the Library? What..." "Shut up," Isaac said and turned to Sasha. "I'll be back tomorrow." "NO I WONT SHUT UP!" Myth screamed, "I'm going to talk!" "You have nothing to say," Isaac said sternly, "We're going home." Myth stayed firmly rooted on the spot. "Did you kidnap them today?" Isaac sputtered in indignation. Myth held up a hand. "I called the Cult of Gallifrey. They'll be here soon...I had doubts...and...I was right." "Good for you, Myth!" Erin said from the corner, quite triumphant. Isaac was glowering. "I can't believe I put up with your insufferable giddiness for this long," he scowled at Myth, who looked crestfallen. The sirens of police cars became audible. They would arrive less than a minute later. Isaac Imolat was arrested without resistance. MONORAIL 8:00am, THREE HOURS BEFORE INAUGURATION The Monorail had only been completed a few weeks earlier and Sasha was still a bit apprehensive about riding it. But it was the only way to Erut Nevda. It took her longer than it probably should have, but she figured out who sent the anonymous letter. The only person who could have. What she hid in the Erut Nevda jungles was known by one other. And only one other. "Now approaching: Erut Nevda," the voice on the intercom said. The doors slid open. ERUT NEVDA The encampment had grown significantly since Sasha was last here. Several reforestation volunteers were moving around the campsite, getting ready for a day's work. "Excuse me," Sasha said to a woman, "I'm looking for Eddie Blue." The woman smiled and pointed him out. "He'll be really excited to see you," she said. "Oh?" Sasha said. "He talks about you quite frequently, your Excellency. All good things, don't worry." Sasha walked up to the volunteer identified as Eddie. Not as if Sasha couldn't pick him out herself. She could never forget him. "Hello, Eddie," she said. He turned around slowly and immediately broke into a huge smile when he saw her. "Sasha!" he breathed, "I knew you would come! It was my note, wasn't it?" "The information was incorrect," Sasha said, "No affair between Erin and Isaac, but yes it was your note." The man shrugged. "I owed Erin a favor. Figured you could do her some good. All she had to do was meet you." Sasha smiled. "So my note gave away my identity?" Eddie asked. "Well," Sasha said, taking a quick look around, "The only other person who knew Prince Noah was actually alive and hidden in the Erut Nevda was...well...Prince Noah himself. You." Noah smiled and hugged Sasha again. =ELEPHANT BATHING POOL "After all this time," Sasha said, kicking her feet in the glassy Liokufa River, "You still continue to protect me." "Of course," Noah said, "I still love you." There was a silent pause. Only the quiet trickle of water could be heard. "How did you know about Isaac?" Sasha asked. "One of the volunteers was being blackmailed by him," Noah said, "We're very candid out here. No need for lies. The only secret I've kept is my identity." "That you have," Sasha said, "Eddie." The two laughed. "You still know me best, Noah," Sasha said, taking his hand. Noah squeezed it back. "I see you're pregnant again," Noah said. Sasha blushed. "You really do know me well," she said. "When are you due?" he asked. "Early April or late March," Sasha said, "If it's a boy, I told Brandon we are going to name him after you." "Eddie or Noah?" "Noah," Sasha said, "Always Noah." "That's four children," Noah said, "You will have your hands full." "Actually," Sasha said with a small laugh," Brandon and I have decided to adopt children. Two, we think. Victims of either the Erut Nevda disaster or the Ghost Genocide. That's what Gallifreyan did with her daughter, Tamara." Sasha turned to Noah and gazed into his familiar eyes. "You can return with me," she said, "Come back to VMK. Everyone would be so pleased to see you again...to see you are alive..." Noah drew in his breath. "You mean it?" "Yes," Sasha said, "Come back with me." Noah kissed Sasha's hand. "I can't, Sasha," he said, "You know I can't. I have to leave all that behind me. That's what we decided. You understand, don't you?" "Of course," Sasha said, "Part of me just wanted to say it. Just in case that's what you wanted." "And I just wanted to hear it," Noah said. Sasha slipped on her shoes and stood. "I've missed you, Noah. I really have." "And I you," Noah said. He kissed her hand again. "I'll miss you when you leave again." "Write me often," Sasha said, "What we have may be complicated, but it's not impossible. I want to know what my brother is doing out in the jungle." "Send me pictures of your children. And if your unborn child is a girl, name her Noella or something." Sasha laughed. "Noelle isn't bad," she said, "I'll run it by Brandon." "Give him my best," Noah said. Sasha gathered her belongings. "Goodbye, Noah. I love you." "Me too," he replied. FORECOURT 11:00am The third VMK Presidential Inauguration, and the first to not inaugurate Gallifreyan, was welcomed with much fanfare. All the Secretaries-Elect were sworn in first. The order of swearing-ins were determined by the order in which the land joined VMK. Therefore, Frontierland's Secretary was first, followed by Fantasyland, then Main Street, then a semi-representative from Erut Nevda. Erut Nevda was still not colonized yet. The reforestation would take decades. Myth took the stage. Gallifreyan, the one swearing everyone in, beckoned to Sasha. She joined Myth at the podium. "Myth Odyssey, raise your right hand," Gallifreyan said. Sasha held the VMK Constitution on which Myth placed his left hand. "Do you, Myth Odyssey, solemnly swear..." Sasha glanced over the crowd, an absolutely enormous throng of eager citizens. So many of them she recognized from Old Fantasyland, from the Gingerbread Empire, from the horrified faces she saw in Tsereve 2.0 when Katarina committed genocide. "I do so swear," Myth announced. The audience clapped thunderously. Gallifreyan shook his hand. Sasha forewent the handshake and hugged Myth. "You're going to be amazing," she said into his ear. He smiled at her. "Does the Secretary of Main Street have any beginning appointments?" Gallifreyan asked into the microphone. Myth grinned at Sasha and took the microphone from the former President. "I have one appointment," Myth said, "These past few hours have been knowingly rough on me. I have experienced betrayal, heartbreak, and disappointment. But I also witnessed courage and resolve. I would like to appoint Erin Macaroni as Advisor to my Council. Sasha saw Erin drop her jaw in the crowd. Sasha waved to her. Erin moved slowly toward the stage. The guards helped her to the podium. "Thank you," she said sincerely, "I...I look forward to this opportunity." Myth and Sasha beamed at her. "And now!" Gallifreyan announced to the crowd, imitating a sports announcer, "The main event! The inauguration of your next President, a close friend of mine, and a gallant gentleman of indefinite proportions. I give you the second President of VMK: Rhys Runkashell Orrupt." Rhys joined Gallifreyan. All the newly sworn-in Secretaries surrounded the two Presidents. Gallifreyan handed Myth the Constitution to hold. Rhys raised his right hand. "I, Rhys Runkashell Orrupt, do solemnly swear..." Production Promotion After the premiere of "Hollow" on January 4, 2016, producers released the trailer for the following episode. The video is to the right. The music featured is "Pop" from ''Doctor Who series 6. At the end of the trailer, the music used is "Farewell" from the Pocahontas ''soundtrack. The trailer introduces Erin as a to-be featured character in the episode. Continuity and Story Arcs The episode is set 8 years into VMK's new republic. Gallifreyan is the outgoing President and Rhys has just been elected. This information was given in the Where Are They Now segment of "Finis," the ''Ghost Genocide ''finale. Also in public office are Brandon and Sasha (married and Secreatries of Main Street together). Myth and Inferno, one of the most renowned couples in the real VMK, were introduced in this episode. The primary story arc deals with what happened between them in the game. Sasha is pregnant with her fourth child at the time of this episode. As known from prior episodes, Sasha names this child Noah, also hinted at the end of this episode. Unlike classic villains of Storytime, Inferno actually has no power whatsoever over Sasha and VMK. His choice to meddle in her business was ultimately his downfall. While trying to find dirt on Sasha, Inferno found a picture from Sasha's first wedding. Her wedding to Noah. Outside the immediate family, no one knew about Sasha's marriage to Noah. Sasha discusses adoption with Noah and how she and Brandon were considering adopting children who were victims of the Erut Nevda and Ghost Genocide disasters. This leads in to her eventual adoption of Lewis and Clark Hudson. Also interesting is the revelation that Tamara, Gallifreyan's first daughter, is actually adopted, making Elena her only direct descendant. During the inaugration, the order in which lands joined VMK was given. As seen in "Finis," Frontierland and the Gingerbread Empire united first. At the time of the union, the Gingerbread Empire had acquired Fantasyland, destroyed during the DAWN strikes. Therefore, Frontierland was the first whole land to join and is the first to be sworn in. Fantasyland came next, then Main Street (after it broke apart from Fantasyland). New Orleans and Tomorrowland would not join VMK for many years. If this paragraph was confusing, that's because it is. Myth appointed Erin Macaroni as an advisor to his council; Noah was right that good things would come to Erin if she met Sasha. After his suicide in the episode "Gemini" in ''Fantasyland ''seven seasons earlier (10 years in terms of the series narrative), it was revealed in this episode that Noah somehow survived his hanging and has bene living in Erut Nevda at a reforestation camp with Sasha as his only contact. His resurrection story was told in the very next episode, "Past the Point of No Return." References Myth owning a construction company was an allusion to his very elaborate and intricate builds in VMK. Inferno cites the doctrine of the VMK Constitution that allows Secretaries to serve larger term limits. Though not explicity stated in ''New Frontier, ''this doctrine is utilized during both the War on Tomorrowland and the War on Xerxes during President Grace McClellan's presidency. The Liokufa River, last mentioned in the God-awful ''Adventureland, ''was seen again. The Elects reciting "I solmenly swear" upon taking the oath is a reference to the Marauder's Map from ''Harry Potter. Trivia *The Rabbit Whisperer is the Steam (gaming system) username of the real-life Erin. The name was suggested by the reall ife Nutty. *In the original Where Are They Now segment from "Finis," Brandon and Sasha were labeled as Governors of Main Street. However, to better coincide with the position titles in ''New Frontier, ''producers changed Brandon and Sasha's titles to Secretary. *Shirin and Spencer, the friends of Sasha and Brandon who ran against Myth and Inferno, are named after Shirin Oskooi and Spencer Bledsoe, two Survivor contestants; the real life Erin and Nutty watched these two in their respective seasons and loved them. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:2016 Specials